1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a program, and more particularly, to an apparatus, a method and a program for displaying an image at high speeds when the apparatus is powered on.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional apparatuses such as a copier having a display part for displaying an operating screen, widely used are those to which various devices are connected and various types of software are installed. Some of these apparatuses are designed so as to obtain configuration information there inside (information including that on a connected device and that on installed software) upon activation, thereby displaying an operating screen corresponding to the configuration information thereof at a display part.
It is also known that power saving technologies are used in these apparatuses such as suspend and hibernation in which a status of apparatus configuration is stored to halt an operation temporarily and the thus stored status is read thereafter, thereby making it possible to recover the operation at high speeds.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-194847 (1999) discloses technologies for reducing the power consumption during suspend.
However, in an apparatus such as a conventional copier, when apparatus configuration is changed (addition or exchange of a device) to power on the apparatus thereafter, it takes a very long time (for example, 20 seconds) to obtain configuration information inside the apparatus. Therefore, a long time is needed to display an operating screen. As a result, a user has been required to wait in the front of the apparatus for a long time and feels dissatisfied with the long wait.
Further, if an apparatus is changed in device configuration such as insertion or removal of a non-hot plug while being halted for operation in a state of suspend or hibernation, an error may take place at the time of recovery of the operation, resulting in a failure of displaying an operating screen normally. In this case, the apparatus is required to be rebooted, thus requiring a long time until the operating screen is displayed.